Liar Liar
by Jesse Chibi
Summary: Marinette's with Adrien, Her dream! Only because of an incident that happened as ladybug...Is it too late for the truth? Or will Marinette alwas be, A Liar Liar. Rated T for swearing


Marinette ran through the street doging the latest akuma, JackPot's, attacks. He shot cards from his sleeve which would magnify money from whoever it hits. He had been akumatised after losing a bet which caused him to lose all his money and his girlfriend leaving him.

"Tikki, I Need to take cover to transform!" Marinette whispered to her shoulder-bag.

"Turn over the corner!" Tikki popped her little spotty head out and pointed to an alleyway.

Marinette took a turn into the alleyway and ducked behind a nearby bin.

"Where are you Lazy Bug and Chat The Bore! HaHaHaHaHaa!" The JackPot laughed at his own joke.

"Tikki, Spots On!" ~One animation Later~

Ladybug left the alleway with her fists held high and got into a fight pose.

"Looking for m-"Ladybug began.

"Looking for m-WAHHH!" Chat Noir slid off the roof he was perched upon.

The JackPot took a sharp turn around.

"Ah, I Bet you two would have alot of money! BwaHaha!" The JackPot shot more cards,

ChatNoir didnt get touched but Ladybug didnt see A Joke card and it sliced her cheek. She grabbed her cheek and touched the dark red blood that blended in with her suit.

"LadyBug! Are you alright?" Chat Noir asked.

"Yeah, Just a little cut is all. Lets do this!"

~One fight later~

"Pound it" The two said synchronised.

"Bye Chaton" Ladybug waved

"Bye Bugaboo" Chat Noir ran across to his house.

"Spots off" Marinette said once she landed in her room.

~Detransformation~

She looked in her mirror and stroked her cheek t'sking

"Thats a big one, but its only a scrape, No need for a bandaid, I Dont even think i have one..." She said "Oh i do! I Actually have kid ones, normal ones, see-through"

"What about covering it with concealer?" Marinette spun around in her swivel chair to face Tikki.

"Not in the cut!You can put on a see through bandage thats thin and then put on the make up...It was my fifth master that created that stuff 'make-up' girls are beautiful in their own uniqe way" Tikki flew off muttering about 'why boys dont need make-up but girls are critisized if they dont wear any'

Marinette put on the bandage over her cut. She grabbed her phone and read the time. In big white writing it read: 1:53am

"And i still have homework to do..." Marinette groaned.

Marinette finished her homework and checked her phone 3:46am She flung herself on her bed and fell asleep.

~ _Next Day_ ~

"Marinette wake up! Adrien's outside!" Marinette fell off her bed with nerves.

"Wha-Who-When-WHY?!" Marinette said

Tikki chuckled. "Im kidding, but i have been calling your for 10 minutes! I Think your phones broke, it began buzzing" Tikki said.

"No i set an alarm for 5am so i can get up early enough to do my makeup, hair and get dressed." Marinette said walking over to her desk. She took out some make up and did concealer, foundation,eyeshadow, mascara,eyeliner,blusher and lipstick. She made sure to hide her bandage and it worked. She also looked super cute. She straightened her hair and wore a purple dress (her creation) with some pink flats. She checked the time and saw it was 10 minutes until school started!

"Tikki how did i waste almost 4 hours?!"

"Well you did take 2 and a half hours doing your make up, then another hour doing your hair and for the past 20 minutes youve been playing dress up" Tikki responded.

"Whatever" Marinette grabbed her bag and ran to school, making it just before the warning bell (which means 5 minutes until class starts)

As Marinette walked up the front steps she saw almost every guy gawking at her. Mylene even slapped Ivan because he was staring. He ran off but kept glancing at Marinette. Marinette felt a tap on her shoulder and when she turned around she saw none other then Kim. Kim was holding a rose for her. "Here Mari, A Pretty rose for a very pretty lady" Kim said. Marinette looked over at a fuming Alix. "Um...ThankYou Kim.." She said before walking into school. The class bell rang and she began running to class, with other students rushing to and fro. She finally reached the classroom and when she got in she looked around. Sabrina was grinning(because why not make Sabrina a bi-sexual?LGBT SUPPORTER!) Chloe was callling Sabrina and telling everyone to look away. Half the guys were drooling and some others had hearts in their eyes. The girls were smirking their asses off. Adrien looked confused tho. Not the look Marinette wanted him to give her. She slightly frowned at that and sat down.

"Well girl you suuure look nice today" Alya said.

"Yea-Yeah lik-like really nice..."Nathaneal said.

"Thanks you two.."Marinette said.

"Adrien what do you think of Mari's look?" Nino nudged him.

"Different" Is all Adrien said.

"Alright class settle down we all know Marinette is beautiful and-" Someone through a rapper at her. She picked it up and read it.

"Well, I Was going to say And we all know that, but someone seems to think Marinette is beautiful with a big ass!" The teacher said.

"That was my note Miss!" The students all giggled.

"Kim! Detention" Madam pointed to the door.

Kim stood up but while walking down he put a note on Marinettes desk when Madam wasnt looking.

"Whats that Mari?" Alya asked.

"Its..His phone number?" Marinette said before putting the note in her pocket.

"I Have an idea for the next sleepover" Alua said.

"Prank-Calling" The two best friends said at the same time before bursting into laughter and earning a strict look from their teacher before quieting down.

~After School~

"Hey Mari, Nice ass!" Kim said walking out, his friends from older and younger grades whistled while one guy hit Marinettes butt.

"Did you just _slap_ my **_ass?_** " Marinette and Alya looked at each other before the began hitting the guys. Half of them (including Kim) ran off, while a few guys tried help the poor guy who was being beat to a pulp. Finally the girls stopped before walking to Marinettes house.

"Some guys can be ruuude!" Marinette said while painting Alyas nails.

"Totally, I Forgot to tell you but Nino's cheating on me" Alya said.

"WHAT?!" Mari screamed.

"Yeah, Listen to his voice-mail" Alya called his phone.

'Hey its me N-LAHIIF!, I Cant come to the phone right- Baby put that down thats Al-' The voice recording ended.

"Guess whos Al? Its me, Al-ya!" Alya began wailing into Marinette for hours on end. Finally she fell asleep at around 10 o clock. Marinette put her at the end of her bed and Marinette slept at the top.

~Next Day~

Marinette woke up 30 minutes until school starts. Of course, she looked like a disaster. While Alya woke up seconds later looking fine. Aly brushed her long her while Marinette faught with her bag of knots. Alya put on a hint of make up while Marinette had to wash off all hers because it was completely smudged. Alya wore her normal clothes because Marinette baught the same outfit as her for halloween when they dressed as each other. The two walked to school 5 minutes early and Marinette stumbled over at least a hundred times.

When they got there Marinette remembered the cut on her cheek. The bandage came off while she washed the make up off.

"Thats what the red was in the water" She mumbled. She looked at herself in the school window "Girl its only a cut but a nasty one...c'mon, ill race ya!" Alya said.

"Okay, Challenge accepted"

"1, 3 GO!" Alya said and began running.

"Hey! You forgot 2" Marinette laughed and was close behind her.

"Did I? Oop- HEY!" Alya shrieked when Marinette passed her out.

The two girls got to the class laughing and panting.

"Well girls when your done with your race games we'd like for you to join us" Madam said

The girls sat down and Madam got a call.

"Okay class you can talk away while i take this call outside for a few moments." Madam said before leaving.

Adrien instantly turned around and looked at Marinette.

"Mari...Are you suicidal?" He asked.

"Huh?" Marinette said.

"I Mean..do you cut yourself.."

"Oh n-" She began

"I Should have known You wear make up to hide them! Dont worry, ill be with you every step, okay?" Adrien said.

'Adrien..wtih me? But because of a lie? Say the tru-'

"Okay, Yeah i need help"

'Well fuck' She thought.

 **END OF CHAPTER 1**


End file.
